


Shopping for Cuteness

by SleepyNyash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 20:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyNyash/pseuds/SleepyNyash
Summary: yamaguchi has just come out to their boyfriends and so tsukki and hinata take them to the mall for shopping and fun!





	Shopping for Cuteness

**Author's Note:**

> this is partially self indulgence and partially gay indulgence for a cute cute friend. i hope you guys enjoy!

"So, what kinds of stuff are we looking for?" Shouyou Hinata asked his two boyfriends.

Correction- his boyfriend and his datemate.

They always tried to spend the weekend together, with Hinata following them home on Friday, spending the night, and leaving late Saturday. Tsukishima Kei was not someone he expected to fall for but the tall blonde was a good boyfriend. Tsukishima's best friend, Yamaguchi Tadashi, was just as good for dating, even if he was shy and hesitant.

On this particular Saturday, Yamaguchi had confessed that he- they- did not identify as a guy. But they did not identify as a girl either. Yamaguchi had been scared the whole time, because both Tsukishima and Hinata were gay- they were boys who liked boys.

Thankfully, both boys had accepted the news. Hinata apologized in advance, he knew he wasn't going to get the pronouns right for awhile. The freckled datemate had smiled and said that as long as he tried, it would be ok. Tsukishima had immediately insisted on going shopping for things Yamaguchi could wear and be comfortable in, so here the trio was, scanning stores.

"I think pastels would be nice." Yamaguchi spoke shyly. Tsukishima squeezed their hand reassuringly.

"You look good in a lot of stuff." Hinata offered. "I'm sure we'll find something. And we can do one of those photo booths!"

Tsukishima pointed to a store, "Let's try that? It's kinda frilly stuff."

The trio walked in and Hinata felt his face heat up. He'd never gone shopping for skirts or dresses except for his sister. Though, maybe there was a kids' section?

"If anyone asks, we're shopping for my sister, who is the same size as me." Yamaguchi whispered.

"Or we can give zero fucks and fight any gross people who try anything." Hinata replied cheerfully.

"We can't fight in public!"

"I can and will. No one messes with the people I love!" Hinata puffed out his chest.

Tsukishima poked Hinata's face, "No one'll take you seriously. You're like a tiny kitten fluffing its fur to look bigger."

"They'll take me seriously when they catch these hands."

Yamaguchi looked around the shop, running shaky fingers over different outfits. They'd never shopped for dresses in public, having only borrowed a few items from Yachi.

Tsukishima plucked a hairband off a rack and put it on the freckled datemate. Yamaguchi gaped and stammered.

"Looks nice on you." Tsukishima muttered. Yamaguchi blushed and smiled, nervousness disappearing. The hairband was a pale peach pink color and had a little bow on the left side.

Hinata hurried over, holding up a pretty skirt, "Is this ok?" the redhead asked anxiously. Yamaguchi reached out and touched it, nodding. They held it close and continued scanning for a few items.

"Maybe we should get a few hair accessories for Hinata." Tsukishima said with a smirk.

"My sister has enough for 12 people. I'll pass." Hinata snorted.

Yamaguchi smothered a laugh, "But I'm sure you'd look cute in something!"

"I don't do 'cute'."

"Then for Yamaguchi? Buy something to help him feel comfortable." Tsukishima spoke gently. Hinata sighed.

"Fine, but I don't do skirts."

They continued browsing, picking up a few items here and there. Unfortunately there wasn't a dressing room, so everything was a guess. But after awhile, they had a few outfits and accessories picked out. Yamaguchi even managed to convince both of their boyfriends to buy a few accessories.

Hinata dragged the pair to a photo booth, grinning widely as he popped in the money. The trio situated themselves with the shorter boy in the middle. The camera flashed several times and they all made different faces. On the last click, both of the taller ones leaned and kissed Hinata's cheeks, causing him to blush and gape. The machine spat out several copies of the pictures and they all exchanged smiles.

It was a really good date, in everyone's opinion.


End file.
